Drastic Change
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: Peeking through my fingers I saw Tamaki-senpai holding her fist, his blonde bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't see what he was feeling "How dare you" he whispered "how dare you treat her like that, she's your daughter you should respect her more!" OC
1. Newbie Noone Noticed

**Another Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic I can't stop writing these kind of fics I'm addicted once I get a idea in my head I've just got to write it down**

**Please enjoy I don't own OHSHC but I do own my OC ****Yah Toi Yagashi**

**AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

It's my first ever day of school and I can't wait.

Oh gomen, how rude of me, I should introduce myself.

Ohayou, watakushi-wa Yah Toi Yagashi desu, I'm 5"5 which is very small for my family seen as they are all like sky scrapers, people often mistake me for a elementary school kid.

I have very long lavender hair which is soft to the touch, just like velvet and I mostly have it down, a fringe and bangs that frame my heart shaped face perfectly and a set of reddish/maroon eyes that are decorated with 3 layers of mascara, eyeliner and turquoise blue eye shadow, this brings out my eyes, which are my favourite part of my body. My voice is very childlike (like Hunny-senpai). I hardly have a chest, *sigh* it hurts to be this small and to keep most of my hair out of my eyes, I have a white ribbon that I fasten on the top of my head, the ends just like rabbit ears, they flop down.

"Toi-chan we're there sweetie" I heard my mom say as she stopped in front of a massive building that was a pale pink colour.

Eyes widened as I saw all the gorgeous looking people walk around and inside the building, I don't even know how my mum could afford to send me here, especially when she's a single mom.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends Toi-chan, everyone seems to be drawn to you, even when you don't notice it, Sayonara" kissing her on the cheek I opened the door and waved as she drove away. Lowering my hand I saw a boy, holding way to many books, he stumbled throwing all his books in the fountain.

Rushing over I helped the boy up, who gladly said arigato, I smiled I might be able to make a friend.

"Here I'll help you pick your things up" I took my cowboy boots off, socks and stepped into the fountain, hearing splashing next to me, I looked to see the boy had took his socks and shoes off and rolled his uniform trousers up and stepped into the fountain as well.

"So why were you carrying so many books for...."

"Haruhi, I was carrying those books for the Hitachiin twins, I did their homework they tricked me into doing it" he replied, smiling I picked up the last remaining books before, climbing out of the water and sat down on the side.

"You know Haruhi, you must have lots of time on your hands seen as you do triple the work" laughing I stood up once again after placing my socks and boots back on.

"You really don't have to carry my books..." he was about to reach them when I slapped his hand away.

"No!! I like to help people, it's in my nature and watakushi-wa Yah Toi Yagashi desu but you can just call me Toi" I helped him the rest of the way into school, but had to stop and grab my timetable, locker key and map off the old reception lady.

"Which class are you in Toi?" he asked peering over my shoulder, he is taller than me by an inch, and his face softened as he saw I was going to be in 1-A, he early mentioned he was in that class.

"Hey you're in my class, Haruhi!" I looked up to see we were outside the classroom.

"Why don't you come and sit at the back with me there is a empty seat beside Hikaru....I'll just ask him to move over so you can sit next to me" I hugged him sideways, most of the students around us, awed and whispered to each other.

"I'm glad I'm in your class Haruhi, at least I know someone now" smiling a wide smile I walked into the class with him, they were only around 9 people in already.

"Come sit here Toi" he patted the desk on his left, rushing over I placed the books on the table and sat down.

"You look like someone I know Toi" he slowly turned towards the doors as they slid open and two identical twins walked in arm in arm.

"**Haruhi!!!!**" they shouted in sync, rushing towards his desk "**have you done our homework?****" **both reached out their hands as if waiting for something to appear suddenly.

"Yes, I've done your homework, so don't bug me anymore, you tricked me into doing it, let me tell you it won't happen again" he slumped down in his seat, I was about to reach over and pat him on the back when a shadow loomed over me.

"Excuse me but that is my seat" looking up it was one of the twins who were glaring daggers at me, cowering back into my seat I looked down.

"I said she could sit there Hikaru, stop bullying her on her first day" huffing he walked around the table and sat at the side of me.

"Gomen if this was your seat Hikaru, but if you want to...we can swap, I'll sit there" I smiled cutely at him. He blinked a couple of times, before lowering his head muttering something.

"So you must be the new student we've been hearing so much about" doing a full 180 degree turn I came face to face with the second twin Kaoru.

"Why yes Kaoru, watakushi-wa Yah Toi Yagashi desu but you can just call me Toi" tilting my head to the side I smiled he did the same thing as his brother, looked down and muttered something.

It is now after class, Haruhi and the twins needed to go to their club of some sort.

"Guys, do you mind if I come along to? seen as I have nothing else to do?" they turned back, two smiled while the other just glared.

"A-Actually it doesn't matter, I-I need to get back to......drawing, yes drawing, so I'll see you tomorrow" tightening my ribbon, I pulled out another 2 and pulled my hair in pigtails, smiling sadly I turned around and walked slowly down the corridor.

"Wait Toi!" turning round I saw Kaoru running towards me "you don't need to go just yet, you can stay and have some cake with Hunny-senpai, I bet he would like that" smiling while tilting my head I said in the most childish voice.

"It's fine Kaoru, maybe another day, I feel like I'm intruding" he looked gobsmacked, smiling I kissed his cheek, skipped my way out of the school and sat under a sakura tree that was just in the courtyard.

**Kaoru POV**

I can't believe it, she's just said my name and she didn't get me mixed up with Hikaru and kissed my cheek!. She's the second person to actually tell us apart.

"What's a matter Kaoru?" lifting my head I saw Hikaru smirking _should I tell him or not_?

"Nothing, just that she called me Kaoru and not you" his smirk slid right off his face.

"No that can't be possible....only Haruhi can tell us apart!" he looked like he was going to explode "she's only been here for merely half the day and she can already tell us apart....*snort* we'll just see about that" before I could respond he was stomping his way towards the exit.

"Tell Kyōya-senpai we'll be late" I rushed off after him, wanting to see what he was about to do.

As we exited the school, I saw a flash of lavender, peering closer, there she was sat under a sakura tree, petals falling all around her, she seemed calm and content.

"Konnichiwa Hikaru, Kaoru" she waved at us, I waved but Hikaru didn't, strange he normally doesn't act like this.

"Do you want to play a game Toi?" he asked calmly, which surprised me as just a second ago he could have blown a squirrel up. Her face brightened at the mention of a game.

"Hai, I would love to play a game, what game is it?" she was on her hands and knees looking eagerly up at us both.

"It's the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'" I went along with it, as I wanted to know if it was just coincidence or if she really knew which was which.

"Hai, I'll play" we ran behind a tree, put our hats on, which I don't know where they came from but can't argue with that and stepped out, shouting.

"**Which one is Hikaru**" she giggled, which sent shiver up and down my spine, she placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"You two are so easy to tell apart, the one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru"

"**OH YOU GOT IT WRONG!**" we shouted, she looked upset, I felt guilty.

"B-But I know I'm right I can always tell twins apart, ever since I was little, I could....so how can I be *sniff* wrong" she started rubbing her eyes softly, white roses seemed to be surrounding her (the background).

"Well your wrong" my brother pointed out, the truth is she was right, we both just didn't want another person to invade our world, we've got enough with Haruhi.

"Listen Toi, we'll give you another go, if you want?" I asked her face brightened up for a minute before it turned back to depressed.

"Urn, no Kaoru I don't want to play anymore, I know I'll get you both mixed up again" my eyes widened she just said my name, again!

"You just called me Kaoru" I tricked

"O-O-Oh s-s-sorry H-H-Hikaru" she stumbled to get up before she came crashing down on her knees, she was crying, full on crying.

"Please don't cry Toi" I rushed to her side patting her on her back.

"I knew I was right" stumbling backwards, she lifted her head up, she was smiling cutely at me.

"I knew you were Kaoru, your more kinder and mature not like Hikaru who is immature and doesn't like to share" I got kissed on the cheek one more time before she sped off to a silver car waiting for her.

I can't believe we were tricked by a girl who we've just met about a few hours ago.

"**The game is on!**"

**Well what you f.a.n.t.a.s.t.i.c people think of the first chapter of Yah Toi**

**PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. The New Me

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF YAH TOI **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU JOKE JOKE IM NOT GOING TO BEG I WOULD JUST LIEK TO KNOW IF ANYONE SIS READING THIS STORY **** THANK YOU**

**I DONT OWN OHSHC ONLY MY OC YAH TOI**

I don't think Hikaru-chan likes me that much....he's always glaring at me and saying nasty things about me to Haruhi behind my back.

"**Toi daijoubu?" snapping out of my daze I look up to see Kaoru, looking concerned, he seems to be the only twin that actually talks to me, most of the twins I've known before I came here, never used to like me just because I could easily tell them apart, even their own mother couldn't seem to do it.** "**Hai Kaoru" smiling faintly, I saw his brother stood at the side of him who was once again glaring at me.** "**Kaoru I don't understand why you would want to talk to this baka for, she has no real beauty and you know it" his words sliced through my heart, like a knife cutting through cream.** "**I-I'll talk to you later Kaoru" holding onto my chest I walked slowly for about a couple of minutes until I couldn't take it anymore I ran.** **I ran for a couple of minutes before I ran into a solid chest falling backwards, hitting my head on the wooden floor, pain shot up and down my spine.** "**Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going please forgive me" standing back up, I was looking up into onyx eyes, Kyōya Ootori; I smashed into Kyōya Ootori, I guess fate isn't on my side today.** "**It is quite alright Yagashi, may I ask what you are doing running around and not in your classroom" his voice cold but warm. **

"O-Oh it's nothing Kyōya-senpai, just had a-a" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I lunged forward and clutched tightly onto his school jacket and let the tears flow.

He seemed to have tensed for a couple of seconds before relaxing and gently patted me on the back.

"Why don't we go to the club room" we slowly walked into the club room and sat down on one of the many pink and gold couches.

"Now why don't you tell me what's been happening Yagashi" rubbing my eyes slowly not to rub them too hard and make them all puffy and red, I pulled my legs up on the couch.

"Well it all started when I first moved here, I know its been a couple of weeks since I moved here, but Hikaru has been acting so mean towards me, whenever his brother is talking to me he say such horrible stuff about me, like I'm so tiny that a munchkin would step on me, and he talks about my farther, I don't even talk to my farther that much anymore not after he cheated on my mum and just now he says I've got no beauty at all, it sliced through my heart because nearly all my school life I've been teased about how I look and I was so scared, I refused to come out of my room for a month" I placed my head inbetween my knees, it felt good to get that all out of my system.

"Well, why don't you just ask him what his problem is with you?" he was typing on his laptop, which appeared from thin air.

"I will do later, Kyōya-senpai" I waited till he was looking at me.

"Thank you for listening, I know you don't like it when people are wasting your time, but I appreciate you for that" standing up I headed for the door, I couldn't wait till lunch, I would finally get some answers out of Hikaru.

(Time warp – Lunch)

I don't have anything for lunch, the food here is nice but I prefer to eat something more common like.

"Hey Toi come sit with us" looking around the cafeteria I saw Kaoru was waving his hand at me motioning me to sit.

"Thank you Kaoru" walking closer I saw Hikaru glaring, he was acting so immature!

"Can I ask you a question Hikaru?" sitting down inbetween them.

"Whatever" he turned his head the other way, not making eye contact.

"Why are you been like this?" his head snapped round to look at me, eyes cold gold.

"Like what?" he spat viciously

"Like that, acting so immature!! Glaring at me for god knows what reason, saying horrible stuff about me and my farther, would you like to know something my farther is dead to me, he can get run over by an ice-cream truck for all I FUCKING CARE!" I was just about to stand up when I saw everyone in the room was staring at me "*sniff* I hope your happy about what you've done Hitachiin, sayonara Kaoru" I strolled out of the room slowly, slapping myself mentally when I was outside the dinning room, what did I just do, I swore I hardly swear. But when I did it felt good it seemed to have calmed me down a lot.

"Things are going to change round here" I ran from the academy, still had 1 hour and 15 minutes left before the start of the afternoon classes.

I arrived home 10 minutes later, rushing into my bathroom I took a pair of scissors out of the cabinet above the sink, taking a deep breath I started snipping away my violet coloured hair.

"There that looks alright I've always wanted to have this kind of style" looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like a different person altogether, my hair was short and messy sticking out everywhere, just above my shoulders, bangs came down to my chest, and a side fringe that covered my left eye, taking the dye out of the cabinet I dyed all my hair bright pillar box red, waiting 15 minutes I washed it off, taking my bangs in one hand I applied platinum blonde I waited a good 20 minutes before washing it off, I dried and straightened it back to the same style. I rushed to my wardrobe, to see that the boys uniform was still there (they sent me the wrong one) my mum must have thought this was going to happen so she must have left it there.

Quickly changing into the boy's uniform I stood in front of the large wardrobe mirror that showed your head to your toe.

"Looking good Yah Toi but you've got to think of a different name" tapping under my chin I came up with the most awesome name ever "Yoshiro" smiling I turned to look at the clock "shit" I placed different coloured bands on my left wrist and a purple watch, as on the other I put a black and white checked choker on.

Slipping on my black and white checked VANS I slammed the door shut, locked it and rushed all the way back to school.

Just before I arrived at school, I calmed my breathing down and strolled casually onto the school grounds, stuffing my left hand in my trouser pocket I slung the school jacket over my shoulder and walked my way into the pink palace.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK**

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEW IT'LL BE LIKE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS AND CARDS **

**CAN'T WAIT ILL 25****TH**** OF THIS MONTH **

**SO WILL HIKARU ACT DIFFERENTLY TOWARDS YAH-I MEAN YOSHIRO?**

**WILL KAORU KNOW WHO THE NEW BOY-GIRL IS LOL**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YAH TOI!!!!**


	3. Join The Host Club?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE SWEET/SPICY TYPE**

**I DON'T OWN OHSHC I ONLY OWN MY OC !!!!!**

**Kaoru POV**

"Hey Hikaru have you seen Yah Toi today?" Haruhi asked Hikaru who was paying no attention to her but only on the seat next to him, Yah Toi's seat.

"No Haruhi not since the beginning of lunch" I replied seen as my brother wouldn't reply

"Hey guys, have you heard about the new boy?" Sora asked (she is one of our many clients)

"What new boy? The only new student I know of is Toi" Sora looked confused for a while before she shrugged her shoulders and followed Haruhi towards the window.

"GUYS!! COME AND LOOK AT THIS!!" I shot from my chair, but accidentally tripped over the chair leg, I went hurdling towards the window.

"Owwwwww" rubbing the now red spot on my head I looked out the window.

"Kaoru your such a baka" sweatdropping I looked back outside, there were bodies everywhere, some with nose bleeds and some helping other up who was in some sort of trance.

"**What happened**" we all asked Sora who was now twiddling with her thumbs and a blush was painted across her face.

"W-Well it was the new boy, h-he just walked in with such grace and he looks so beautiful, I'd pay to see him any day then he flashed the most sexiest smirk I'd ever seen and everyone just dropped"

THUD

Sora had fainted remembering the boy and the smirk

"Soooo dreamy" she repeated over and over again

"He can't be that attractive" Hikaru stated crossing his arms over his chest, childlike.

**BRING**

The bell had gone for the last lesson of the day, students piled in the classroom each taking a seat. Me, Hikaru and Haruhi sat down quietly talking about the new boy.

**Hikaru POV**

I slowly sat down next to Haruhi, still staring at the empty seat beside me, I didn't mean to be mean towards Toi, I-I just get so frustrated with her and she has the nerve to tell me and Kaoru apart!

Just 10 minutes into the lesson the door slid open to reveal the most gorgeous looking person I'd ever seen.

The boy was short but not too short, the uniform clung to him comfortably, blazer swung over his shoulder one hand gripping it which was covered in different coloured bands (wrist), the other hand stuffed in his pocket, which had a checked choker.

Hair bright pillar box red, just above the shoulders, sleek, shiny and looked smooth, was straightened to flick out everywhere and a side fringe; his bangs reached his chest and were a platinum colour.

But the thing that attracted me the most was his eyes they were maroon/red.

"Hikaru, I know who that is I can tell by his eyes" looking towards my twin I noticed he was blushing a bit and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi" looking back forward I saw he was walking towards the back of the classroom.

"Wait do I know you?" I ask stupidly, I didn't get what Kaoru meant by knowing who this was.

He giggled a bit, my mind remembered that giggle from somewhere but I couldn't remember.

"You are such a dooshe Hikaru it's me" he said childishly, but before I could register what was going on he leaned forward placing his hands on my desk, to balance himself and said in the most huskiest voice "Yah Toi but you can call me Yoshiro" blushing, he winked and smiled, he was playing with me two an play at that game.

"Yoshiro how could I forget, we woke Kaoru last night, with all the screams that erupted from your dirty mouth I'm surprised the police didn't show up" smirking I leaned forward.

"But I though Kaoru joined in, he was enjoying it seen as I had touched him like that" for the added effect he licked his finger and winked at Kaoru. He seemed to have caught on as he looked down and whispered cutely.

"I told you not to tell anyone Yoshi, I thought it was going to be our little secret" he waltzed over to Kaoru and kissed him lightly on the red patch that had formed on his forehead.

"KYAAAA" hearing thumping he smirked, my heart did back flips, Sora was right it was sexy.

"Right class after that performance and nearly all of you have fainted, you can have this period as a study lesson, see you tomorrow" after she said that walked out of the class leaving us to do some 'studying'.

"That was amazing Ya- I mean Yoshiro" Haruhi patted her on the back, causing her to smile.

"I don't know what came over me I felt so alive!" he twirled round and slapped Haruhi on the shoulder sending her crashing to the ground.

"OMFG Haruhi, I'm so sorry" she helped her up dusting the invisible dirt of her.

"Hey why don't you become a member of the Host Club? All the girls love you what do you say?" Sora who was now awake was pouting and giving Yoshiro the puppy eyes.

"O-okay then I'll talk to Kyōya-senpai when school finishes, I'm not sure he'll let me join though but I can come to an arrangement with him" smirking he blew a raspberry to me and Kaoru then waltzed out the room.

"**So that's the new Yah Toi........me like**"

**SO WHAT YOU THINK CHUCKLINGS AND I THANK THE ONLY PERSON THAT AS REVIEWED THIS STROY LOVE YOU FOR THAT *HANDS YOU GIANT COOKIE* YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!**


	4. Kawaii!

**HELLO EVERYONE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE SWEET/SPICY TYPE **

**TANKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**ENJOY**

**I DON'T OWN OHSHC ONLY MY OC YOSHIRO **

**Yoshiro POV**

"Please Kyōya-senpai let me be apart of the Host Club!" I begged Kyōya-senpai who was once again smirking and typing rapidly on his laptop.

"Listen it's not up to me it's up to Tamaki he is the 'king' after all" raising his eyes he smirked evilly, and then returned to doing what ever he was doing.

"TTTTAAAAMMMMAAAKKKIIII-SSSEEENNNPPPPAAAAIIIII" I shouted in a sing-song voice.

"You didn't need to shout Yoshiro" he tilted my head with his finger while lowering towards my face; he had the most purplish eyes I'd ever seen.

"Your eyes are so beautiful and captivating my lord" I huskily said looking to the side playing with him; I wanted to get a reaction from him. When I saw him blush I knew I had him.

"You're like a rose, so delicate but proud of its looks, I want to grow up to be just like you, otousan" fake blushing I saw him from the corner of my eyes smiling and had tears in his eyes.

"You shall join the host club son!" he wrapped me in his arms and spun me round the room, smiling a cheesy smile I pecked him on the cheek, causing him to fall over and land straddling him.

"**YOU'VE KILLED TONO!!**" I heard yelling erupt throughout the room, looking up I saw the twins and Haruhi who looked kinda bored, had their mouths open wide.

"Daddy?" making my voice sound childish I tilted me head sideways, remembering the time when someone let my dog out but unfortunately it ran away, tears were in my eyes "I-I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it" hugging his unconscious body close.

"KYAAAAA" hearing that I put on my acting pose.

"It's okay" he seemed to have recovered pretty quick.

"Thank you dad" I hugged him cutely

"KYAAAAA SO KAWAII!!"

Turning my head towards the noise I saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding their noses and behind them all the girls was holding each other hearts in their eyes.

"So what you think guys?" I bounced towards Hikaru and Kaoru, who seemed to be hiding their faces.

"I thought it was good Yoshi-chan" hearing my name I turned round to come face to face with Hunny-senpai, he was the most cutest thing.

"Why thank you Hunny-senpai" looking up I saw the plain and protective look on Mori-senpai's face "Hey there Mori-senpai!" showing a peace sign I strode over to one of the many couches.

"Soooo, are we going to be doing any hosting today or are we just going to stand around like fishes?" smirking I laid back, lifting my head up a little.

"**Well after that performance I think we should open**" the twins spoke in sync causing me to chuckle I love it when they do that.

**THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN**

Kyōya-senpai told me not to host today, he told everyone that I had to save my energy for tomorrow, *puff* as if! He just didn't want anymore fangirls dropping!!

Looking over the many clients I glanced at the twins table they were holding each other so lovingly, Hikaru held Kaoru round the waist while he rested his head on his chest.

"Why is it so boring here, I thought it would at least be entertaining" looking over at Haruhi's table he was just pouring some tea when I got the weirdest idea.

"Hey Haruhi may I borrow you tea pot" his clients were too intoxicated with him that I grabbed the tea pot and spun around, I had the most brilliant idea yet, I didn't notice where I was going, so I tripped over their table leg and crashed on the ground, my hands was scolded, which were bright red and was burning like hell!

"Yoshiro!" Haruhi rushed to my side as did the other hosts.

"Are you okay Yoshiro?" looking up I stared into two identical golden orbs.

**Hikaru POV**

Me and Kaoru were just about to finish up our twincest moment before we heard a crash and then a thud.

"Yoshiro!" we heard Haruhi shout, startled we rushed to her table to see a tea pot smashed, liquid everywhere and Yoshi was on the floor holding her hands close to chest.

"Are you okay Yoshiro?" when she looked up my breath was caught in my throat, she looked so innocent, tears were fighting to escape and cascade down her perfect face, her once maroon/red coloured eyes were glazed over.

"*whimper* it hurts Hikaru" I knelt down beside her and reached out for her hands but she recalled them back into her chest.

"I think he burnt his hands Tono" lifting her in my arms I headed towards the kitchen where the bandages laid untouched.

"Wait Hikaru I'll help you" hearing footsteps behind me I knew Kaoru was following me.

Once inside the kitchen I placed her on the counter, Kaoru stood beside her placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing up and down her back.

"Kaoru it hurts, I-I didn't mean to do it" hearing sniffling I knew she was fighting the urge to cry, grabbing the bandages, a piece of cloth and a bucket full of ice cold water, I walked back over to her.

"Here let me see them Yoshiro" she shakes her head refusing.

"DAME YOSHIRO JUST GIVE ME YOUR BLOODY HANDS!" her eyes widened slightly, she turned towards Kaoru and gripped his shirt tightly she seemed to have tensed when the fabric moved on her injured hands.

"Why do you have to be so nasty for Hikaru? She's in pain! She doesn't need you shouting at her" he snatched the ice cold cloth from me hands and leaned her back.

"Listen Yoshi, I'm going to put something on your hands to stop the burning okay" she nodded her head and let Kaoru press the cloth onto her burning flesh.

Huffing I strode out of the kitchen to see everyone had gone back to what they were doing so I decided to just sit down and wait for Kaoru to finish so we could go home.

**Kaoru POV**

When Hikaru shouted at her I felt like slapping him, she had just scolded her hands which had tiny blisters everywhere, they looked painful and he had the audacity to shout at her and just because she didn't want to show her injured hands.

"Is that better Yoshi?" lifting my head up I saw her smiling, my stomach felt as though butterflies were fluttering around.

"Hai Kaoru much better" she leaned forward and pecked me slowly on my cheek.

"Gomen I-I'm sorry Kaoru I shouldn't have done that I've only known you a couple of weeks I shouldn't have done that.....gomen" she lowered her head embarrassed.

"I don't mind Yoshiro it just shows you fancy me" grinning as she shot her head up, glaring at me playfully.

"Oh really now Kaoru, I though you was the one who fancied me seen as you haven't took your eyes off me all day, same as Hikaru" leaning forward she placed her hands on my cheeks they were cold but burning at the same time.

"Well something as pretty as you should have all the attention she wants, I get jealous knowing you would never look in my direction" I looked elsewhere _what the fucking hell am I saying this is turning out from messing around to something serious _slapping myself mentally I was about to step back but her hands still grabbed onto me.

"Is that true Kaoru? Because when I see you and your brother touching each other like that I just can't help myself I want to be apart of both your life's" she smiled sadly before hopping off the counter and calmly walking out the kitchen into the club room.

"Everyone, the Host Club will be taking a day trip down to the beach tomorrow morning, everyone is invited so bring swim wear and towels.....the host club will be closing now thank you ladies I hope you enjoyed today" Kyōya-senpai was stood up as I made my way into the club room as well.

"Listen about tomorrow I don't think I'll be going, I suddenly don't feel so good" Yoshi walked slowly towards the double doors and ran out of them.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked, meanwhile Tono was in a trance.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi poked him on his side, that seemed to have woke him up and he clutched his head.

"YOSHIRO IS A GIRL!!!!!" All of us slapped our heads, except Kyōya and Mori-senpai; I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK THANKIES TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER YOU BRIGHTENED UP MY DAY WHEN I RETURNED HOME!!!!!! OVE YOU ALL **

**P.S IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT ARIGATO!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LIKED WRIGHTING THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Don't Wanna Go!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE SWEET/SPICEY TYPE **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!**

I can't believe I got no sleep last night ¬_¬ my hands were killing me!

For most of the night, for been the baka I am, held them in the air.

"Toi-chan listen, I'm going to be going away on a business trip for about 3 weeks I'll be back before the beginning of the holidays so we can spend Christmas together" I heard my mother shout from the other side of the door.

"Okay mu-" before I could finish that sentence the front door bell rang. Pulling the sheets over my head I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Toi-chan you've got visitors!!" she sounded quite cheery, a minute ago she sounded so depressed.

"TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!!!" I shouted, quietly climbing out of bed I rested my ear to the door.

"We'll just go up, if you don't mind Miss Yagashi" Tamaki's voice rang through the house.

"Fuck" I whispered running in the middle of the room, I looked everywhere "Where to hide....where to hi- there" I rushed towards my wardrobe and jumped, clinging on the top I swung my body round, managing to squeeze myself in the tiny gap.

"Wake up Yoshiiii" Hunny-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and the twins sang in sync but stopped when they saw I wasn't there.

"Wonder where she is?" Hunny-senpai hugged his bunny close, eyes sparkling I couldn't help it.

"So kawaii" I whispered, they seemed to have heard me as their heads were flying everywhere searching for me.

"I BELIEVE SHE'S ON TOP OF THE WARDROBE!" I heard my mum shout.

"Traitor" I hissed looking below me I saw the Host Club was stood looking slightly confused.

"Yoshi-chan why are you hiding up there?" Hunny-senpai asked he was now sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders we were eye level.

"I didn't want you guys dragging me out of the house to go to the stupid beach" pouting I waved my hand, indicating them to move away.

"Stand back" I slid forward my body was hanging upside down.

"**Yoshiro you'll hurt yourself!**" the twins held concern in their faces as well as blushing.

"Don't worry guys I've done this all the time especially when mum shouts at me and forces me to do the dishes haha" reaching my hands down, I hissed when they made contact with the cold wooden floor.

Finally letting myself go I ended up resting on the floor laid down.

"So what did you guys want anyway?" smiling I stood up to still see the twins blushing they seemed to be looking at my body.

Looking down I saw why they were blushing, I was only wearing boxer shorts but they were tight around my thighs showing my hairless legs off and my top was only a tank top which was blue my favourite colour, showing my flat stomach.

"Yoshi we came to pick you up" Tamaki-senpai smiled.

"Why don't you all just step out my bedroom so I can get changed" I shoved them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Bed oh sweet bed I missed you" walking tipsily over to my royal blue coloured bed I wrapped the cover round myself and fell to sleep.

"I told you we should have just got her when we found her on the wardrobe" opening my eyes I saw the Host Club, we seemed to be moving, sitting up I looked out the window to see we were near the beach.

"WHAT!!!!" I screeched causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"It's nice to see you are awake Yagashi, we will be arriving at the beach in around 5 minute's maybe less" glaring over at Kyōya-senpai he was smiling brightly, _that is so fake has he ever smiled _peering down at myself I saw I was still in my pyjamas.

"You ragged me out of bed didn't you?" the twins started laughing hugging each other.

"We're sorry about that but you just wouldn't wake up, I gave the fair princess a kiss to break the spell but alas it didn't work" he dramatically held his head in shame.

"Oh okay......YOU KISSED ME!!!!" I grabbed him round the collar of his shirt and shaked him back and forth "H-How dare you kiss me you baka, baka, baka, BAKA!!!" hearing the twins laugh again. I turned around and sat back in my place.

"Don't worry Yoshi, he didn't kiss you we wouldn't let anyone touch our toy" Hikaru purred, blushing I lowered my head.

**10 Minutes Later**

The guys were getting changed ready to hit the beach when all of a sudden I started to panic, I can't wear a bikini or a swimming costume, the girls will find out.

"Hey Yoshi, are you ready yet!?" I heard a voice mutter behind the door to my room.

"No not yet...........I don't know what to wear!" the person chuckled; opening the door, they poking their head in. It was Hikaru.

"Oh it's you Hikaru, please help me I don't know what to wear without them knowing I'm a girl" slouching on my bed I heard him huff then race out the room.

"I guess I'll have to see what they've got in the wardrobe, if they've got anything" slowly dragging my feet, I didn't notice the shadow looming over me.

"Boo"

"AAAARRRRHHHHH!!!!" jumping back screaming I head butted the wood.

"Sorry about that Yoshi, I just wanted to lend you some of my shorts seen as you have nothing to wear" seeing a pair of light royal blue swimming trunks my eyes shone brightly.

"Thanks Kaoru" rubbing the bump on my head I winced when pain enveloped my head.

"I'll meet you at the entrance in 5 minutes no more no less, okay, if you aren't their I'll have to punish you seen as you are my toy now" he then waltzed out of the room.

Quickly getting dressed I noticed that I was 2 minutes late, slipping my black and white checked thin layered jumper on I rushed towards the entrance, to see Kaoru tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, time just flies when your having fun" rubbing the back of my neck I saw him blush.

"You look nice, but I still have to punish you later for been late" smirking he ran out of the hotel and onto the sand.

"WAIT UP KAORU!" chasing after him for a while I began to get exhausted, slowly climbing a rocky hill, I reached the top, the view was magnificent, the red, oranges and reds mixing together I just couldn't help it I reached my arms out to the side, the air was so clean up here.

Looking down towards the Host Club, there were more clients today than yesterday, maybe because it was a visit to the beach...Yeh that must be it.

I'd finished with my clients for the day; I told them that I couldn't wait to see them again.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a husky voice whispered, turning round I saw a slim man, black short hair, with trampy cloths on with a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Leave me alone!" I backed away, but the man easily caught up to me.

Grabbing my wrists together, I hissed the blisters were stinging, he held them above my head as he dropped the bottle.

"You are so sexy" he purred once again my eyes widened in fear as he kissed my neck, he nipped it sucked it, that will definitely leave a mark.

"G-Get off me!" struggling against him didn't do any good as he tightened his grip on me.

"I want more" his hand that was once occupied with the drink bottle slowly made its way up my jumper.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screaming he loosened his grip before tossing me over the edge.

"**YOSHI!**" was all I heard as water and unconciousness surrounded my vision.

**OMFG A CLIFFY MUHAHAHAHAHA **

**I HOPE YOU REVIEW I AM HOPING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW IF ANYONE REVIEWS **

**AXEL WILL LIVE ON OUT!!!**


	6. We Found Her

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SWEET/SPICEY TYPE**

**I DONT OWN OHSHC I ONLY OWN MY OC YOHI/TOI-CHAN**

**Hikaru POV**

Me and Kaoru have been searching for Yoshi for nearly 30 minutes now, I was getting worried about her.

"Guys look up there!" Sora was pointing towards the rocky cliff, my eyes widened as I saw Yoshi nearing the edge.

"Come on Kaoru" we raced up the path, stumbling every now and then.

I quickened my pace, Kaoru keeping in sync with me.

"G-Get off me!" hearing her struggle made my mind go into overdrive.

When we reached the top I saw a man, dressed in trampy cloths grabbing hold of her wrists high above her head and nipping and sucking on her neck.

When he moved under her jumper I ran forward, as did Kaoru.

"AAARRRRHHHHHHH" he weakened his grip before throwing her off the cliff.

"**YOSHI!!!**" we jumped off the cliff head first into the freezing water, opening my eyes I saw she was floating downwards limply.

Kicking my legs faster, I reached my arms out as did another pair beside me; we both wrapped our arms around her waist, pulling her back up to the surface.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan we caught the man responsible for what happened to Yoshi-chan" hearing Hunny-senpai say that took the weight off my shoulders, if he had gotten away I don't know if I would have forgiven myself.

"*cough* Hikaru, Kaoru *cough*" looking down in our arms we saw her eyes half lidded looking quite dazed and cloudy.

"Take her up to her room" Tono ordered his head lowered.

Carrying her up to her room was hard she was quite heavy for someone so small and skinny.

"Kaoru could you help me" he wrapped his arms around her waist taking her off me; he didn't seem to be having any problems.

Laying her on her bed we laid beside her hugging her close.

"I'll get you two wet *cough*" raising an eyebrow, I climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, returning with 3 towels in hand.

"Here rub your hair" as I tossed her the towel, she smiled, tilted her head to the side as she rubbed her bright red hair. While she was doing this I caught sight of the hickies that bastard had printed across her neck.

Shaking in anger and fear, I clenched the towel tightly.

"What's the matter Hikaru?" Kaoru seemed to have moved to my side holding my shoulders, rubbing up and down my back in a soothing motion.

"Hikaru.....Kaoru I-I just want to say I'm sorry *cough*"I rushed over to her side and hugged her close.

"It's okay but I'll have to do something to make you our again" lowering my head I positioned my mouth over her neck, licking it a moment before kissing it gently but roughly sinking my teeth in her skin sucking replacing the other hickies with my own.

"H-Hikarrrruuuu" she purred feeling a presence on her other side I looked up to see Kaoru who looked jealous.

"We can share you know" his eyes lightened as I said this, reaching forward he did the same as what I was doing but on the other side of her neck.

"Kaaaoooorrruuuu" I detached myself from her neck, lowered her head down I kissed her, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance she quickly obliged I circled me tongue around her wet cavern memorising every thing, she tasted of chocolate and grape.

Parting she was breathing heavily, but before she could catch her breath Kaoru had planted his lips on hers, tongues fighting for dominance, eyes full of lust, I returned to kissing around her neck.

"**You taste delicious Yoshi**" we both licked our lips as she smiled, leaning into us her breathing became even. She'd fell asleep.

"We should stay make sure she's alright for the rest of the night" Kaoru was already taking his wet clothes off only leaving himself in boxers; I followed taking my clothes off leaving on boxers.

Picking her up we opened the cover and rested her in the middle, we both crawled under the covers, pulling her close.

"Goodnight Kaoru. Yoshi" I kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Goodnight Hikaru, Yoshi" he did the same but kissed her on her cheek.

Quickly falling into a deep, deep sleep, hoping that tomorrow she will be better to play volleyball on the beach.

**SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I KNOW THE TWINS SAVE HER KISS HER AND ARE NOW IN HER BED!!!!! **

**WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF ITS SHIT PLEASE SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AXEL WILL LIVE ON OUT!!!!**


	7. Comfort From The Unexpected

**AFTER A LONG LONG WAIT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE SWEET AND SPICY TYPE =3 HOPE YOU ALL LIKE A LONG CHAPTER TO SAY SORRY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER DON'T BE SCARED TO TELL ME =3**

**ENJOY**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING =(**

After the incident at the beach, Hikaru and Koaru have been acting like my personal body guards, not that I mind, but, it's starting to get quite annoying.

Yesterday, I was in the bathroom, looking at the hickies that had appeared magically on my neck over night, I knew the alcoholic tramp had left a few, but he hadn't left that much! So I opened the door in only a towel to find them both stood in front of the door.

Fuck! Don't they know of personal space, you know it's the thing that goes round us all as close or as wide the person wants and if another person comes into that space, you get...how should I put this, PISSED OFF.

So I was stood in the doorway in only a towel just dyed my hair cosmic blue with electric blue bangs, there were blue on my forehead and on my cheeks, they thought it was funny....FUNNY! It takes a good fucking half an hour to get the bastard off!!!

So they were stood there laughing their arses off, clutching onto each other.

A vein had magically appeared on my head, causing the pain to increase.

Kyōya had told all the clients that they would have to go home seen as it was Friday and the weekend was just around the corner, so Tamaki-senpai had begged him to let us stay until Monday.

Back to the bathroom incident, I opened the room door and shouted Mori-senpai to come and get them, I made up the excuse they were perving on me......WHAT?! Don't look at me like that, what else was I going to say? They came for cupcakes buy one get one.

They seemed to have been upset and angry but like I care.

I shouted at them the day before yesterday, when I suddenly blacked out from the fall, I can't remember what happened, my mind was everywhere , the first thing I know, I'm falling off a cliff, then the next, I wake up with Hikaru and Kaoru in boxers beside me cuddling me close to their bare chests.

If my mom was here, she would have been looking at me, raised an eyebrow and would have started having the 'talk'.

Oh the talk, I loath it, every time I came home with a friend from school, who so happened to be a boy, she would stand there and say stuff like 'use protection' or 'don't let him force you into anything' I've heard it so many times I've started mimicking her she's like a stuck record.

My life totally SUCKS!!!

I haven't got a father, no siblings and my other half of the family is halfway across the globe.

I just feel so lonely, ever since I was little, my mother would blame me for my fathers betrayal, he left her with a huge amount of debt, a child she didn't even want and was forced to live the life of a commoner.

Don't get me wrong, I love been a commoner, I can be independent and be who I wanna be, I like not getting told what I'm gonna do when I'm older, I get to run my own life, clean up my own mess and pick out what I wanna wear.

But alas my life has come to this, going to a school which is full of arrogant snobs and being friends with 6 of them, who are boys, except Haruhi.

She's like the sister I never had, I feel all warm inside when I know she's there for me, we sleep over at each others houses, and Haruhi's dad is amazing! He's like the mother figure I never had in my life, which brightens up my day everytime I go and pick Haruhi up before school.

Now the twins have been acting strange, ever since I woke up that morning to find them in the same bed as me.

Kaoru-chan apologized for staying with me that night; he didn't want my condition getting any worser than it already was.

I kissed him on the cheek and told him it was alright, it was sweet of him to think about me and my health.

But Hikaru-chan was another story.

"We could have just left you to drown you know that!" my eyes widened as he said this.

I did the first thing that came into my head, I raised my arm and slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a mark.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU! AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE BEEN FREE FROM THE LIFE I'M LIVING NOW!" tears were cascading down my cheeks, Kaoru-chan tried to apologize for his brother's behaviour, I was having none of it. I pushed Kaoru-chan away, jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

I didn't know where I was, or where I were going, the hallway seemed so scary, it seemed to stretch everytime I took a step, like it was never ending.

After wandering for another minute, I just couldn't take it anymore, my legs just packed in, my body slammed to the floor like a tone of bricks, echoing throughout the deserted hall.

Still crying I lifted myself up and rested my back against the dark blue wall, leaning my head back, I looked up at the ceiling, it was so plain, just like me.

"_We could have just left you to drown you know that!"_

His words rang through my mind, he didn't have to save me, he could have left me to drown, no one would miss me.

"What's the matter Yoshi-chan?" lifting my head up slowly, a shadow was looming over me, I quickly dragged my knees to my chest and cried harder into them, my cries turned into screams, my chest felt so painful, it felt like someone had just rammed their hand in and was taking it from its rightful place.

My body shook with every scream or cry I produced, my face was numb, my eyes felt sore and my throat was tightening.

"Yoshi-chan you need to calm down" I heard the person say, but I just couldn't stop, I was finding it hard to breathe, my lungs were dying for the freshness of the mansions air, but I was preventing such action from taking place.

Feeling a presence at the side of me, I continued crying, not noticing the soft violet eyes staring at me, slowly an arm wrapped around my shoulders bringing me into a warm, comforting chest.

"J-JUST K-KILL M-ME N-NOW!!" taking hold of the persons clothed chest I scrunched the fabric into my hands, it was so soft and calming.

"Why would you say something like that Yoshi-chan? This isn't like you" the persons voice held sadness and concern they seemed to have laced together, calming my breathing, I could tell it was one of the host club members, by the way he were acting around me.

"I-I just d-don't want t-to be here a-anymore!" digging my numb head into his chest I felt his hand brush smoothly through my once red hair.

"Shhhhh its okay, I'm here" my chest tightened again, the tears seemed to have come on again like taps, you wont stop running until someone turns you off.

"Y-You don't care, n-no one c-cares about m-me, n-not even m-my mother" his arm that was around my shoulder lowered to my waist and guided me until I was sat on his lap, still resting my head on his chest, his heartbeat was like a song to me, it was singing to me, singing me to sleep.

"I don't know what's been going on...but I'll always be here for you Yoshi-chan" my heart swelled, no one has ever said that to me before.

Lifting my head up slightly, I smiled a genuine smile at him, my vision seemed to have focused a tad.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?" his eyes flashed with happiness and joy, I was jealous of him for that, no matter what people say to him, he just bounces back up like nothing happened.

He reached up and placed one of his soft skinned hands on my cold tear stained cheeks, the warmth that radiated off of him was soothing, leaning my cheek into the warmth, he rested his forehead on mine, smiling he kissed my nose.

"I hope you feel better soon Yoshi-chan" my lips curved slightly.

"I don't know, if I'll ever feel better again, T-Tamaki-senpai" closing my eyes I fell asleep, not before feeling the slight pressure of velvet feeling lips on mine.

**Hikaru POV**

I shouldn't have said that to her, I shouldn't have said that to her, this was running a rage throughout my mind as I searched endlessly for her.

I was going to turn around and search the other end of the mansion before I heard screams muffled with cries.

"Yoshi-chan" whispering her voice over and over, I raced over to the source of the noise.

There she was head in arms, arms rested on her knees, she were crying that bad I was scared she was going to collapse from the lack of air.

"What's the matter Yoshi-chan?" hearing his voice I ran behind the corner, hiding myself from the person.

It was Tono, his kind side must have erupted as he sat beside her.

"Yoshi-chan you need to calm down" but she never did it just got worser.

Was I the one to blame for her behaviour, crying till she couldn't breathe, she could die with the lack of air.

Tono wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his chest, jealousy ripped through my heart as I saw him sit beside her.

"J-JUST K-KILL M-ME N-NOW!!" my eyes widened as she screamed the words, I didn't mean to say nasty things to her I just couldn't help myself.

"Why would you say something like that Yoshi-chan? This isn't like you" his voice laced with worry and sadness, I wish I had got to her earlier before him, I could have sorted everything out, but oh no, he just had to be there.

"I-I just d-don't want t-to be here a-anymore!" he racked his fingers through her red hair, softly he seemed content in doing so.

"Shhhhh its okay, I'm here" her cries seemed to have increased again, never wanting to stop.

"Y-You don't care, n-no one c-cares about m-me, n-not even m-my mother" the next thing he did made me grip onto the corner of the wall tightly, he let his arm wrap around her waist and drag her till she was on his lap, she rested her head on his chest, her face wasn't as pain stricken as before.

"I don't know what's been going on...but I'll always be here for you Yoshi-chan" she lifted her head up and smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen since I've met her.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?" it seemed as though she didn't know it was him in the first place, she must have been that depressed and sad she couldn't care less if it were a stranger.

Tono reached his hand up and rested it on one of her cheeks, my blood boiled, how dare he touch her like that that bastard! What shocked me more was that she leaned into his hand.

Gritting my teeth as I saw him rest his forehead against hers then kissed her nose softly.

"I hope you feel better soon Yoshi-chan" she seemed to have smiled a bit.

"I don't know, if I'll ever feel better again, T-Tamaki-senpai" she slowly closed her eyes letting sleep consume her mind.

I was about to go and get her off him before I stopped dead in my tracks, Tamaki was kissing her tenderly.

My heart broke in two, first he fancied Haruhi-chan, he's going to drag Yoshi-chan from our grip.

I won't let that happen even if I had to do something drastic.

Turning round I stalked back to her room to see Kaoru had fallen asleep once again, striding over to the bed I got in with him and fell back into the darkness people call sleep.

**OMFG THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE DONR FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE LONG CHAPTERS OR SHORT CHAPTERS**

**I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO YOU WANT YOSHI-CHAN TO END UP WITH :**

**HIKARU & KAORU?**

**OR**

**TAMAKI ?**

**ITS YOUR CHOICE PLEASE REVIEW AND IF TAMAKI SEEMED OCC SORRY HE HAS TO ACT LIKE THAT EVERY NOW AND AGAIN LOL**

**TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER JA NE!!!**


	8. Suicidal

**THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY SO FAR *THROWS HIKARU AND KAORU PLUSHIES* THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AS WELL I GET SO EXCITED WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP REVIEWING **

**WARNING: TEMPTED SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT YOSHI-CHAN!!!!**

**ENJOY!!! **

**Yoshi POV**

I've been avoiding Hikaru-san like the plague; I just can't face him anymore, especially after what he said to me.

I knew he was mad, but, he didn't have to go that far, everytime I see him my head starts hurting and my chest feels heavy.

His voice rakes my mind, the words swirling round like a dark abyss, reaching out to grab me and pull me in.

I talk to Kaoru-san every now and again, when I'm in class I just ignore them, if they ask me something, I just shrug my shoulders indicating I didn't know, but the truth is I did know.

Haruhi's been worrying to much, wanting to know what happened that night, but I didn't want to explain it again, I would have thought coming to this school would help me and my depression, but, it's getting worse, mother won't talk to me anymore, she's given me 2 weeks to get out of the house.

"_I just can't cope anymore! It's your entire fault you bitch!" _

She never used to be like this; ever since dad left, she's been having mental breakdowns more regularly than before. She'd drink herself to sleep every night, that is, before she got the job she has now.

She just acts friendly when someone is round the house or if my ex-friends came round for the weekend.

So, here I am, sat in Friday's class, next to Hikaru-san and Haruhi-chan, they are talking animatedly.

I just turned my head to the front and slowly close my eyes, dreaming of a place I could go that would treat me differently, have a mother who loved me and friends that actually cared for me, a world, where I'd never fell alone.

"Yoshi-san?" opening my eyes, I was staring into Kaoru-sans golden orbs.

"You're crying" he reached forward, but as he was about to touch my cheek, I stood up and stepped back, the chair scrapped across the wooden flooring, attracting the attention of the whole class.

"Leave me alone" I weakly stated clutching onto my chest, the burning sensation was back again, my eyes stinging, it felt like a thousand bees had stuck their needle like weapons in them.

Blinking my eyes shut, I wobbled slightly.

"Yoshi-san why don't you sit down" Haruhi-chan was beside me holding my side.

"Just leave him alone Haruhi-san, he's not worth it" my eyes burned with hatred as Hikaru-san mentioned this.

I didn't care if I got excluded or permanently removed from the school, I just couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling my fist back I rammed it in his jaw, hearing a piercing crack, I knew I'd broken something.

"I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE SHIT HITACHIIN!! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS...ENOUGH OF YOU!!" grabbing my messenger bag I pushed Kaoru-san away and dashed out the class.

Hearing the cries of the Hitachiin echo throughout the hallways, I ran out of the school and into the maze.

No one dared venture in here, they say once you go in you can't find your way out, that's like my life, a one big giant maze and I just wanted to find a way out, to escape this hell I'm living.

Seeing a bench up ahead, which was surrounded in ruby red roses, I exhaled.

My legs were hurting as I sat down staring sadly at the pure white table that adorned the bench.

Pulling my legs up, I was hugged my knees, I cried softly into them, not wanting anyone to know where I was hiding, hiding from the world that surrounded me.

Looking over at my messenger bag, I thought intensively for a moment before I reached forward, unzipping it and pulled out my Sony Ericsson phone, 5 unread messages and 21 missed calls, looking at the ID's, I saw Tamaki-senpai's, Kaoru-sans and Haruhi-chan.

I decided that no one would want me to be involved in their lives anymore.

Scrolling down my contacts I stopped on Kaoru-sans, pressing the call button I slowly put the cold technology against my ear.

"RING"

"RING"

"RING"

"RING"

"RI- Yoshi-chan where are you!"

Hearing the twin on the other end made me smile, a small sad smile.

"K-Kaoru I...I need to tell you something" whispering the words as my throat was getting tighter and tighter, for some reason, I didn't want to say the words that was about to flow from my mouth.

"Yoshi-chan tell me where you are...please" he sounded like he was begging me. That still didn't stop me.

"Kaoru, you have been the most friendliest twin I've ever met and I just wanted to say thank you, you didn't have to talk to me, you chose to do that yourself, I know you didn't like me at first but I could tell you were opening up to me....I've called to say goodbye and sorry for everything t-that I've done over the past weeks I've been here" tears were cascading down my face as I finished.

"WHAT!!! NO YOSHI, IT SHOULD BE ME SAYING SORRY IVE PUT YOU THROUGH HELL EVER SINCE YOU CAME, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID....YOSHI!!!" reaching into my bag I pulled out a sharpener, the blade glistened in the sunlight as I placed it on the table.

"Goodbye Kaoru-kun"

"YOSH-" I pressed the end button not wanting to listen to him anymore.

Placing my phone over the sharpener, I slammed it down; shattering the object to pieces the blade still remained unharmed.

"YOSHI!!!" hearing voices echo through the maze I lifted my head up to hear footsteps in the distance.

Glancing at the blade, I picked it up and slowly placed it on my wrist, just hovering above the veins that ran carelessly up and down my arm.

"**YOSHI!!!**" closing my eyes one more time I took a large amount of air and let the blade slice across my pale flesh, red soon consumed all my arm as I kept slashing, each perfectly a line, if I wasn't about to die I would have admired how perfect it all seemed.

"Yoshi!!!" opening my eyes I stared up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru wide eyed on the right side of the table.

Kaoru quickly took the blade away from me tossing it away, placing his hand in mine, gripping it tightly. Hikaru was by my other side placing his hands tightly around my wrist trying so hard to stop the bleeding.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!!!" I flopped into his chest as I breathed in his scent; my mind was calm and collected as if it was prepared for the final breath I took.

"I-IM SORRY YOSHI!!! PLEASE DONT DO THIS, DONT LEAVE US!!! IM SORRY FOR ALL THE THINGS I SAID TO YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME" feeling droplets on my cheeks, I looked up at his face, eyes watery and dull, the once free flowing gold was now as if it was stopped in time.

"I forgive you Hikaru-kun"

Reaching up I captured his lips, softly and tenderly, feeling him push back against me licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, granting him his wish I opened my mouth letting his tongue take battle with mine, I gave up and let him take control, he glided his across the roof of my mouth.

Hearing shuffling behind me I felt a body press up against me, the heat making me moan.

"**We're really sorry Yoshi-chan**" Kaoru attacked my neck as I whimpered in pleasure, pressing my body back against his and tilted my neck so he had more room to work, Hikaru was attacking my mouth, nipping, tugging and biting.

"Hikaru" I managed to whimper between moans of pure bliss.

Kaoru seemed to have been jealous of his brother as he bit down harder and sucked harshly at my bare flesh.

"KAORU!" breaking the kiss with Hikaru, he switched me around so I was pressed up against his back and was facing Kaoru.

"Let's get those bandaged up Yoshi-chan" purring my name as he reached into my bag and brought out 2 roles of bandages, I always kept them just in case of an emergency.

While Kaoru was busy bandaging my wrist up Hikaru thought this was a perfect time to attack the other side of my neck and back.

"There all done" looking down at my wrist I saw it was bandaged up nicely. Smiling a genuine smile, I kissed his hand.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun" purring his name his cheeks reddened at the sound.

"I don't mind but...you have to repay me" his grin returned as he leaned closer and placed his lips softly against mine. He was alot different than Hikaru, Hikaru was hard and rough while Kaoru was soft and gentle (kinda reminds me of that advert for washing up liquid lol) his tongue was so soft, I closed my mouth around it and started sliding my mouth up and down it.

Hearing him moan I must be doing it well. I suddenly screamed as Hikaru bit down more harshly than Kaoru did, feeling my skin break, tears come to my eyes, breaking the kiss with Kaoru, I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly.

"It hurts Kaoru-kun" they both pulled me into their chests as they whispered in sync.

"**You'll never be alone again we promise**"

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE CHAPTER IT'S TOOK ME SO LONG BECAUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK D DAMN YOU KARMA!!!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW LOL TILL NEXT TIME JA NAE!!**


	9. Protection

**HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND HITS I TEAR UP WHEN I THINK PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY **

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE PM OR REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT I HOPE SOMEONE OUT THERE HAS AN IDEA **

**ENJOY ^^**

"**Hey Yoshi-chan sleep over at our house tonight**" it was Monday afternoon and the twins decided to creep up behind me and scare the living day lights out of me, jumping up my sketches and notes flew everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" clutching onto my chest, collecting my things I winced as the cuts reopened once again "Owwwwww" pushing up my blazer sleeve, the bandages were starting to stain red.

"**Sorry Yoshi-chan didn't mean to scare you**" they took one look at the bandage, their eyes widening as they ran full speed down the corridor dragging me along with them.

"Where are you taking me?" tears began to sting the corners of my eyes as Hikaru grabbed a bit too roughly on my injured wrist.

"To the nurses of course, you need new bandages" Kaoru smiled back at me, warming my heart, I couldn't help but smile back.

**Nurses Office**

"Here you go Yoshi-san, please go sit on that bed over there and I'll come and bandage them back up again" my eyes widened in fear; looking over at the twins they had the same look.

"Y-You don't have to do that I'll do it myself" grabbing the bandages off the nurse I quickly ran behind the curtain and sat on the bed, taking the bandages off was going to be the worst part, I could feel the fabric sticking to my raw flesh.

Shrugging my jacket off, I placed it gently beside me, whimpering softly as I began unwrapping the fabric.

"Yoshi-san do you need help?" I could see Kaoru-sans silhouette outside the curtain.

"If you don't mind Kaoru-san" he swiftly pulled the curtain open, only letting himself in, he waltzed over towards the bed and kneeled down infront of me.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun" whispering his name huskily, his cheeks were tainted a light pink, chuckling I bent down and kissed his forehead gently.

"This may hurt a little" as he said that I felt my skin pulling apart, holding back the scream that was bubbling in my chest, I looked down to see he was already putting on the new bandage, I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and started playing with his orange mane, it was so soft to the touch just like velvet.

"Your so beautiful you know that Yoshi-kun" opening my eyes I saw he was smiling a genuine smile.

"Acting like a host won't work on me Koaru-kun" giggling I placed my hand over my mouth, but found that I couldn't move it, looking don slowly his fingers were intertwined with mine.

"I'm not acting Yoshi-kun" lifting his other hand up he stroked my cheek lovingly.

Sighing in content I leaned into his touch, he was so smooth.

"I'm not beautiful Kaoru-kun" feeling the bed dip, I looked up to see him hovering over me; he slowly lowered his head and placed his lips against mine.

Closing my eyes I kissed back.

Pulling away, he smiled warmly "don't ever think like that again" nodding my head in agreement he offered his hand, which I gladly took, kissing one more time, he pulled the curtain open, Hikaru looked sour all of a sudden, raising my brow in question he just shook his head and waltzed out the room.

"What's up with him?" Kaoru asked, I just shrugged my shoulders, I'll ask him later.

"So will you be coming over to our house later?" he seemed excited as we exited the nurse's office.

We were currently on our way towards the 3rd music room when we heard some shouting echo down the corridor.

"Where is she!!" my eyes widened as I recognized it was my mother's voice.

Her voice sounded slurred, she must have been drinking again, turning the corner I saw her leaned against a wall holding it for support.

"There you are you bitch!!" she drunkenly stalked towards me, standing my ground I didn't want to show her I was scared of her "it's all your f-ault your father left us he wanted a b-boy but he got a scruff like you...hehehe, I-I finally am freeeee hehehe your stuff has been collected as we s-speak! I've donated them to charity hehehe" I could smell the putrid liquid from her whole body it was like she was bathing in it.

"What!!! Why did you give her stuff away" Kaoru was looking angrily at her, I didn't want him to see her get angry.

"Because I've kicked her out I don't want a nobody like her living under my roof!" she raised her fist and went to punch Kaoru in the face, without thinking I jumped infront of him and took the hit, pain surged through my whole face. Cradling my face protecting myself from another blow but it never came.

Peeking through my fingers I saw Tamaki-senpai holding her fist, his blonde bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't see what he was feeling.

"How dare you" he whispered "how dare you treat her like that, she's your daughter you should respect her more!" she started laughing uncontrollably, an evil twisted laugh.

"If it wasn't for you and that o-other b-boy been here I would have k-killed her and wiped her from existence a=all together" what she would have killed me, don't I mean anything to her at all.

"Kyōya, phone the police, I don't want her anywhere near Yoshi-kun ever again" he let go of her fist but once he did that, I saw her fist fly forward once again.

"YOSHI!" another shot of pain coursed through my body as I was slammed to the floor clutching my stomach praying she didn't do what she just did. Feeling around my stomach I found the spot where it was hurting the most, but the bad thing was, it was on my scar.

The doctor said if I was hit with such force in that area, I-I wouldn't be able to have kids when I'm older and I would have to an operation to remove that part of me.

"Yoshi-kun you alright?" opening my eyes I saw Kaoru crouching over me, worry and anger swirling round his golden orbs.

"Y-Yeh I-I'm f-fine" I was just about to stand up when the pain was just too much; I fell to my knees still clutching the same place where she hit.

"Tono we need to take her to the hospital she looks like she's in real pain!" feeling myself been lifted into a pair of strong arms I caught a glimpse of ginger/red hair, before I unfortunately blacked out.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR *THROWS OUT PLUSHIES OF HOST CLUB* I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS ^^ **

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER JA NE!!!**


	10. Stay With Me

**GOMEN FOR THE LATE UDATE! DON'T HATE ME *views throw knives* I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**Anyway I'm really sorry for the late update I just didn't know what to write you know the bloody writers block was back grrrr!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 10 – Stay With Me**

"_When will she wake up Kyoya-senpai?"_

"_The doctors said she should be waking up any day now"_

"_MY POOR DEFENSELESS ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER SAVED HER PRECIOUS DADDY! HARUHI! YOU MUST LEARN TO RESPECT ME MORE!"_

"_Tamaki-senpai you BAKA! This is a hospital! You can't go around shouting things like that!"_

"_I hope she wakes up soon Usa-chan, I really miss having her round the host club, I've got no one else to eat cake with"_

Yoshi groggily opened her reddish/maroon eyes, blinking continuously at the bright light which seeped through her lids, opening her mouth ready to speak, no sound came out, swallowing it felt like she had eaten sand paper for a whole month.

"W-Where am I-I?" suddenly nearly all the host members hugged the girl tightly muttering how brave she had been, blushing lightly the girl just smiled sadly "h-hey guys" smiling cutely she peered around the room hoping to see the faces she truly wanted to see, seeing the twins weren't there made the smile that was there a minute ago disappear in an instant "w-what am I doing in h-here anyway?" looking around again she saw she was sat in a hospital bed the Host Club members seemed to notice something was wrong when she dropped her head in depression.

"Yoshi-chan you've just been under a massive operation we lost you 2 times" her head shot up making her fading cosmic blue hair bounce around limply around her tired looking face before looking back down hiding her face from view "why didn't you just let me die?" gasps filled the air at the question "Yoshi-kun, why would you say that?" the bluenette looked up slowly and stared into the brown eyes of Haruhi "WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO! MY M-MOTHER TRIED TO KILL ME, MY OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS DON'T WANT TO KNOW ME! I'LL GO INTO CARE, INTO A HOME WHERE IT'S JUST MADE UP FEELINGS, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF FEELING LIKE THIS!" the tears cascaded down her face as she screamed the words with a pained expression plastered on her face "I JUST WANT IT TO BE OVER!" painful cries echoed down the halls of the busy hospital, patients asked what was going on and some just continued on with their work as usual.

Feeling a pair of arms around herself she rested her whole body against the warm heat radiating off the person, who so kindly hugged her in comfort "shhhh, Yoshi-kun it's okay, you won't go into care, you can come live with me" wrapping her arms around the person, she knew it was Tamaki, he was the sort of boy who would try to make everyone happy no matter what he had to do.

"Arigato, Tamaki-senpai" hearing footsteps fade away and a door opening then closing, she guessed the others had left them alone for a while.

Tamaki didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was feeling, especially when he was around the girl crying in his arms, huffing in exhaustion he ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of it falling through his fingers he began massaging her scalp, hearing her mewl in pleasure he smiled brightly _at least I've stopped her crying a fair maiden shouldn't cry!_ Smiling inwardly he rested his head against hers as they both laid on the bed in silence.

"Tamaki-senpai?" looking up the girl couldn't help but blush at how close she was to the king of the Host Club, sure he was handsome but the way he comforts her made her heart swell "what is it Yoshi-san?" he seemed to blush as well as he saw how close they were "are you really going to do all those things for me?" she seemed to glow with happiness "of course, I meant every word" the two of them smiled at each other before hugging each other tightly "don't ever think like that again" confused the bluenette pulled away so she could see his violet eyes "what do you mean Tamaki-senpai?" pulling her close again, he seemed afraid that the next time he lets go she will do something stupid again.

"I saw all the scars on your wrist...and I'm sorry I didn't realise you were hurting inside that much, but then I saw you with the devil twins and thought everything was going to be all right...I guess I was wrong" sighing Yoshi just curled into him once again.

"I promise Tama-kun" the kings eyes seemed to widen as he looked down at the girl, chuckling lowly he kissed the top of her head softly, noticing the girl was asleep again, he removed his arm from around her "Please, stay with me" smiling softly he lowered himself back down letting her curl up against his body again in complete comfort.

Hugging each other closely they seemed to drift off onto a dream filled sleep.

_'Maybe, just maybe I'm starting to feel other feelings towards this girl'_

**And there we have it another chapter to add to the other 9 haha I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed for this story I didn't think it was going to get this much XD**

**I've got another story up that hasn't got a lot of views or any reviews yet I would really appreciate it if you look at it for me if you don't mind I've worked really hard on that story as well Its called Demon Of Darkness just go on my page it'll be there XD **

**Until next time JA NAI!**


End file.
